Make Your Happiness Happen
by Boydia
Summary: Each of the Ootori sibilings find their happiness regardless of family tradition.
1. Upbringing

Upbringing

Ootori Yoshio was the successor to his father's business. His marriage was arranged. Just like many rich families in Japan. On rare occasions, the couples would grow to love their marriage mate. Yoshio was forced to marry just to obtain the family business. Yoshio married a woman named Musuki Olivia. Olivia's mother named her after her American best friend and classmate. Olivia's parents are wealthy from their Japanese restaurant chains in America. Olivia's parents are good friend with Yoshio's parents. The parents made mutual marriage agreement that was made between Yoshio and Olivia went they were still young. Yoshio wanted to be the successor to his fathers business empire more than anything. He was the oldest of one sister and two brothers. He is in line to be successor. There was one condition though. He would have to marry Olivia as soon as turned 18 years old. Yoshio was only two years older than Olivia. He didn't care about love. All he cared about was business and inheriting his families business empire. He married Olivia. Olivia was a beautiful woman with black long hair, gray eyes, glasses and a body like a run-way model. They didn't know each other very well and they were not in love. She was trained as a little girl to cater to her husband-to-be. When she married Yoshio, she took good care of him. Even though they had maids, butlers, chefs, chauffeurs and (later on) nannies for the babies, she would make sure the chef would cook his favorite foods, she would give him full body massages, and tend to any sexual needs he had. He would treat her like a slave. He would barely talk to her. Everything was business with him. Yoshio was a mastermind in the business world. His family has a known history in the medical/business. Yoshio added law and enforcement in the Ootori empire. So the only time he spent with Olivia is when she catered to him and for sex. They had four children; Sato, Akito, Fuyume, and Kyoya. Olivia spent 15 years in a loveless marriage to Yoshio. Divorce was not an option for her. She couldn't run away. If she try to run away, she would be caught and beaten by Yoshio. There were surveillance everywhere. Her every move was watched. Anything she try to do Yoshio knew about it. He never tried to love her. The Ootori kids were 13, 11, 8 and 5 years old when their mother hung herself in a dark closet with a belt. Before she committed suicide, she told each and every one of her kids, that if they chose to get married, to always marry for love. She drill into her children's heads to always treat your spouse with kindness. Yoshio soon realized how much he missed her. But it was too late to tell her. It was to late to show her. Years passed when Sato was about to graduate from medical school. Yoshio wanted to make him successor to the family empire. Yoshio had pick a potiential bride for him. His business partner's daughter. Sato was already dating a fellow pre-med student and he was falling in love with her. Yoshio told Sato that he is in line to be the successor to the family empire. All he would have to do is marry his business associate's daughter. (Sato remembered what his mother told him when she was living. If he wanted happiness, he should marry for love.) Sato was on his way to becoming a successful physician. He really didn't need the added responsibility of running a family business. He didn't want his dad to pick his wife for him. He declined his father offer. Yoshio kick him out of the mansion. Which was fine with Sato. Sato has his own successful investments. Two years later, Akito got his doctor degree in medicine. Yoshio made the same offer to Akito as he did Sato two years ago. Akito would have to marry his business partner's daughter to obtain the business. Akito didn't really want the responsibility of run a big business empire. He loved being a doctor. He also, remembered what his mother told him before she died. He wanted happiness. Although he had no love interest, he didn't want his father to manipulate his life. He declined his father offer. Yoshio kick him out of the mansion. Akito had no financial worries. Fuyume chose to attend college at Harvard (USA). Went she heard what happen to Sato and Akito, she decides to find love in America and get married in the U.S. Then come back to Japan with her new husband. She realizes after marrying for love, she can never go back to the Ootori mansion to live, which is fine. She worries about her brother though. Kyoya has a talent for business management like his father. He really wants the family business, he wants his father approval and most of all he wants happiness. It's his goal to have it all.


	2. Kyoya Knows his Peeps

Kyoya Know his Peeps

Kyoya wanted the family business. Even though his father was strict with him. Kyoya longed for his praise. He knew his father was one of the best and maybe the most ruthless business man on the planet. He wants to be like his father. He takes his fathers advice on many thing, especially knowing your enemies. His father tells him to keep his friend close and his enemies closer. Kyoya make it a point to know everyone so he can distinguish his enemies. As soon as he started attending Ouran High School, he made it his priority to know everybody that attends or about to attend Ouran High School. He did this through the school's computer databases. He got the pass word to access the database through Tamaki. Tamaki figured out his dad's password, since he is the superintendent of Ouran High School. His password was easy to figure out, since the love of his life was his mother. Tamaki and Kyoya were the first two members of the Ouran High School Club. They needed the school's databases to pick the best candidates for members. Kyoya knew who to be friends with to meet his objective. With access to that information, Kyoya knew everyone's background and history. As the Shadow King, his job detail was to manage club finance, suggest potential club members, negotiate business deals for club events and occasionally host females. Tamaki role as club president/founder was to make final decisions, meet and pursued potential club members and woo and entertain females. Tamaki made the decision to only have no more than 6 members in the club. This is because they could only afford cos-play costumes for six people once a week, according to Kyoya estimates. Kyoya suggested to Tamaki to pursue and enlist the Hitachiin twins. Their mother is a famous clothes designer. Kyoya reasoned that if they befriend the twins, they could get the materials they needed to make costumes for cos-play at a fraction of the price. They were up and coming designers. They would make the costumes, eliminating the need to buy costumes. It took Tamaki a little while to convince the twins to join. Kyoya was impress by Tamaki's ability to persuasion people. Convincing the twins wasn't easy, after all they didn't hardly allow anybody in their world. But then again, Kyoya thinks Tamaki is the master at wooing women of any age category. When the twins join the Host club, it really paid off for the club. Kyoya figured they need to defend their clients on planned trips. He knew that Haninozuka "Hunny" Mitsukuni and Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi appeared as non-combative individuals. Kyoya knew you didn't want to pick a fight with them. Most guards in his dad's private police force didn't want to come up against Hunny and Mori. They were among the masters in martial arts and they would fit perfectly in their club. It was piece of cake for Tamaki to enlist Hunny and Mori. Since, Tamaki promised to have cake during every host club session. Mori followed his cousin. There you have it. **Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Trip to the office **

One day at school, when Kyoya was summoned to the office. He saw a beautiful young lady with pretty long dark brown hair, in a public school uniform walk down the hall, heading straight for the main office. Kyoya never was interested in frivolous minded girls. He knew all of the girls at Ouran High School were that way. He was curious about a new face. Even though she's a girl. Kyoya follow the girl with the unknown identity into the main office. Kyoya stood quietly in the corner of the office. The receptionist spoke to the girl.

Kailee: Hi how may I help you.

?: Hi my name is Fujioka Haruhi. I'm here to enroll in class.

Kailee: Why Hello Haruhi-san. We have been expecting you. My name is Kailee. So you are our new student from Ouran Public School.

Haruhi: Yes.

Kailee: It's an honor to have you here.

Haruhi: Thank you.

Kailee: Our superintendent has been waiting to meet with you. Please follow me.

The Superintendent (Tamaki's dad.) Inquired how she was able to maintain a straight A average from kindergarten till the end of her middle school training. He's impress with her accomplishments. Winning the spelling bee three times in a row, class president all through middle school and Tutor to many.

Yuzuru: Starting tomorrow you will need a Ouran Academy uniform. The one your wearing represents a public school, which is what we're not.

Haruhi: Suoh-Sensei I don't have a Ouran Academy uniform.

Yuzuru: You can buy one at the student supply store here at Ouran Academy.

Haruhi: What if I can't afford one right now?

Yuzuru: Wear regular casual school clothing until you can purchase you uniform. Your dismissed. (Haruhi bows and exits the office.)

**Haruhi walks home**

After her visit with the Superintendent, the bell ring, the school hall fill with many students. As Haruhi walked down the hall. A bunch of popular jock boys were making passes at her. Haruhi was just that sexy with her long beautiful hair. A one of the girls that was jealous of her, blew gum in her hair and mash it in her hair. When Haruhi got home, she discovered those jealous girls put gum in her hair. So she cut her hair in a boy's hair cut. In removing her contact lens. She lost one down the drain in the bathroom sink. Now she would have to wear her ugly glass. Haruhi didn't care to look as though she was in a popularity contest. As long as she was clean and dressed scholarly. She when to school to learn.

**At Kyoya's home**

As soon as Kyoya got home, he went for his laptop. A new face was like a puzzle to him and he loved puzzles. He knew the new student's name is Haruhi. Her last name was never mentioned. As he noticed the way she talked. She wasn't snobby or giggly girly type. She had good manners. She spoke with intelligence from Kyoya observation. This made him want to know where she was from. With access to every student or every new student, he had everything he needed to carry out his investigation. He punch in new students on his laptop. He found out everything about Haruhi. Where and what year she was born, her address, her phone number, her parent, her academic standing in school and the scholarship she earn at Ouran Academy. He was never interested in meeting any girl, but was looking forward to meeting Haruhi. He was really impressed by her. Even though girls considered him a sex symbol, he considered himself a nerd. Academically she is like him. A girl nerd. All the other girls at Ouran Academy were just not all that brite and lacked good common sense. But they did have money.

**Someplace to study! Someplace to study! (Third hall music room)**

For years Haruhi would study study study. That's how she kept flawless grades at school. Now that she is enrolled at Ouran Academy, she would not change her routine. After school her wanted to stay after school to get ahead of her studies. Haruhi knew she wasn't good with deadlines. She went to the library. The library was too full for her to concentrate. She checked out the books she needed to study and went to search for some place else to study by herself. She walked upstairs and found a room she though was empty. She walked into the room to find a breeze of rose pedals and six guys greeting her. Finally Kyoya's opportunity to meet her. Kyoya hid his inward surprise at her outward appearance. Her first day of school she dress like a geeky boy. Her hair was cut like a boy, she wore jeans and a oxford shirt with an oversized gray sweater and no breast to characterize her as female. Everyone thought she was a guy. Kyoya knew she is a female. He made like he didn't know anything. Kyoya spoke to the twins about a new student in their class. Tamaki stated to everyone that he must by the new student Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi tried to leave. Hunny dragged him/her back in. Tamaki backed Haruhi back into an expensive vase worth 8,000,000 yen.($80,000 U.S. Dollars) Haruhi knock it over and shattered it. Kyoya saw an opportunity to get to know her better. Tamaki made her the Host dog. Kyoya took a little pity on her and made her their errand boy. He explain to her that it's not an option for her to run away from her obligation. As his family own the private police squad. Every member one by one finally figured out he is a she. Kyoya, Hunny, the twins, Mori and finally Tamaki.


	3. Knowing the Opposite Sex

Know the Opposite Sex

Kyoya live mostly around males. He can barely remember how his mother was. His only sister barely visits him. She has to sneak into the mansion to visit Kyoya. Her father hasn't forgiven her for marrying a common caucasian American. The girls at Ouran Academy made him not care about the opposite sex. He thought he would end up gay. Until he met Haruhi. She made him want to know about the opposite sex. The member of the host club found out that Haruhi is down to earth, easy to talk to and a really natural with the clients. More and more clients would request her as a host. Sometimes she took Tamaki's clients. Kyoya took notice of that. Males loved her and now females love her. Of course they think shes a guy. All of the members have a crush on her. Tamaki and Hikaru has the biggest crush on her. Kyoya is drawn to her, but wants to know more about her. All of the members when to her house. They all wonder what it was like to live the commoner life. Ranka, Haruhi's dad, met Kyoya first. He found Tamaki and his daughter in a very compromising position. He didn't trust Tamaki after finding them that way. Then he met the other members of the host club. Haruhi was shock and angry to find that Kyoya has been reporting to her father about her. Her father trust Kyoya more than any of the members because of that fact. The more Kyoya saw her deal with people and more he spent time with her. The more he was attracted to her. Kyoya wanted to build his confidence to ask her to be his girlfriend. He needed confidence because she turned Tamaki down a few times. She told Tamaki that even though she likes him, she not sure she loves him like that. Kyoya saw his chance to see how Haruhi feels about him. Haruhi accidentally ran into his bedroom's bathroom getting sick. After coming from the bathroom, Haruhi doesn't recognize at first Kyoya sitting in the chair, in his bedroom. He tells Haruhi, that because of her confrontation with those rowdy boys on the cliff. He had to buy each of their clients a floral bouquet. Kyoya let her know she was at fault. Her told Haruhi she could pay with her body. He pull her down on his bed as he hovered on top of her. So he could see her reaction. She told him he wouldn't do it. (He wouldn't take advanage of her.)There is no merit in it for him. He wouldn't gain anything from it. By her response, Kyoya figured that she wasn't that afraid of him. He also realized that she thinks he not interested her because shes a commoner with nothing to offer. He understands the best way to woo someone is to spend time with them. This would mean dating her. He knew she wanted her debt reduced. He could really use that to his advantage. What better way to know the opposite sex than to date Haruhi?

**Kyoya is on a mission to date Haruhi**

Haruhi never considered even thinking of Kyoya as a potential love interest. Until, Kyoya pulled her into his bed. She looked upon the memory of his sexy half naked body on top of her. Now she finds herself fantasizing over him. Shes angry with herself for falling for him. She knows he would never be interested in her. After all shes a commoner. Since Haruhi is the lowest ranking member of the host club it's her duty to clean up after activities. Since shes paying off her debt. Kyoya knows shes the last person to leave the host club. So he waits until the last member (Except Haruhi) leaves. He come back to speak to Haruhi.

Kyoya: Haruhi

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya-Senpai

Kyoya: What are you going to be doing 30 minute from now?

Haruhi: Finishing cleaning up this mess you rich bastards left for me to clean. Now if you don't mind I'm busy right now.

Kyoya: huh let me help you clean up.

Haruhi: What? Kyoya Ootori-senpai doing manual labor? I never heard of it.

Kyoya: Shsss be quiet I don't want no one to know.

Haruhi: Why Kyoya-senpai? Why are you doing this?

Kyoya: I have plans for you, if you comply. And I want to help you get the job done quicker.

Haruhi: Let's hear the plans you have for me.

Kyoya: I'm hungry. And I know you must be hungry. I want you to share dinner with me.

Haruhi: Why me Kyoya-Senpai? There are many rich girls that could offer you something I can't give. That you can eat dinner with.

Kyoya: Yes that's true. But I don't want their company. I'd prefer your company. I'm tired of eating dinner alone every night.

Haruhi: I'd would like that, but I have to fix dinner for my father before he goes to work. Why don't you come over my house and have dinner with us?

Kyoya: Okay. Let's take the limo to your house then.

**Haruhi's home**

Haruhi started to make dinner while Ranka and Kyoya are carrying on a conversation. Haruhi would watch them talking. Haruhi wondered if Kyoya was beginning to like her. He did ask her to have dinner with him. Of all other girls, he asked her to be with him. She wanted to know why he was interested in her? She planned to ask him after her father left. Ranka left shortly after dinner.

Haruhi: Kyoya-Senpai

Kyoya: Yes

Haruhi: I want to talk to you before you leave.

Kyoya: Yes and I want to talk to you as well. So tell me what you want to talk about?

Haruhi: How do you feel about me?

Kyoya: I like you. I want to know more about you.

Haruhi: When you say you like me, in what sense do you mean? Do you like me as a friend? Or more than a friend?

Kyoya: Before I answer your question. I want to ask a few of my own. How do you feel about me? And would you consider being my girlfriend?

Haruhi: If you had ask me that question few weeks ago, I would have said I'm not interested in dating. But now I find my self thinking about you in a romantic sense. Every since you pull me into your bed last weekend. I thought you were not interested in me. Because I'm a commoner and you always bring up my debt. I guess you answered my question.

Kyoya: Yes that is an answer to your question. But now I'm waiting for your answer.

Haruhi: I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend. But you might mind being my boyfriend.

Kyoya: What do you mean Haruhi? I wouldn't have ask you to be my girlfriend if I didn't want you to be.

Haruhi: What do you expect out of our boyfriend/girlfriend relationship if we're together? How will everyone react to our relationship?

Kyoya: I expect our relationship to be secret.

Haruhi: Why Kyoya-Senpai?

Kyoya: Many reasons. Your my girlfriend now. Please just call me Kyoya.

Haruhi: Okay. What are your reasons Kyoya?

Kyoya: Tamaki and the twins reaction. Then there is my father. He wouldn't approve of me dating a commoner. There is the fact that everyone thinks your a male. If I was seen romancing you as a guy. The tabloids would have a field day. "The last Ootori son and successor is gay." My father would have my head.

Haruhi: Is there anything else you expect from our relationship?

Kyoya: I expect us to carry on our relationship secretly outside of school time. I would take you on private dates and we can do boyfriend and girlfriend activities.

Haruhi: What boyfriend and girlfriend activities are you talking about? This I probably the part where you might mind me being your girlfriend.

Kyoya: Why do you say that?

Haruhi: Kyoya (Kyoya nods) are you expecting a sexual relationship?

Kyoya: Eventually. That all depends.

Haruhi: On what?

Kyoya: If I fall in love with you. Then I will have to hive you.

Haruhi: What do you mean hive?

Kyoya: Haruhi how do you think babies are made? It's just another word that I use that sound more sexual than the word sex.

Haruhi: You see Kyoya. I'm only 16 years old (Haruhi started school late. Due to the grief of losing her mother.) your also 16. I don't want anything to keep me from my dream of being an attorney of law. I don't want any babies for a good while. I'm a virgin and I vow to remain one until I get married. So with that said, if you fall in love with me, you will have marry me to have a sexual relationship with me. Now do you still want to be my girlfriend?

Kyoya: Absolutely. If I fall in love with you I will definitely ask for your hand in marriage. Right now I just want to know you as my girlfriend. Is that argeeable to you?

Haruhi: Yes I will be your girlfriend. How are we going to date secretly?

Kyoya: During school hours, your just my friend and host club member. Nothing intimate. Not even holding hands. But after class, your mine from the minute you see your father off to work. Your to walk two blocks from your apartment building and join me in my limo. Make sure your not being followed by the twins or Tamaki. Then we plan where we want to go from there. I will have you home by 11:30PM before your father gets home. Always bring you homework.

Kyoya dated Haruhi for one year. By the end of the year Kyoya fell in love with Haruhi and he wanted to show her. No one knew about their relationship. Not ever Ranka.


	4. Making Dreams Come True

Making Dreams Come True

Kyoya wanted to date Haruhi he knew his father wouldn't accept Haruhi. He knew at some point and time he may fall in love with Haruhi. If that happen, he definitely wanted to be intimate with her. He knew he would have to marry her to be intimate with her. Kyoya admired his father. Kyoya follow and study his father's businesses strategies closely. Kyoya I keeping his enemies closer. Kyoya considered his father his enemy. He blamed his father for driving away all the family members he loved. His siblings bought it to his attention what their father did to their mother and how she died. Kyoya was too young to remember what happened. He blames his father for her death. Kyoya was tired of his father manipulating people. Kyoya was going to do a little manipulating to make his own dreams come true. His Dream to take his dad's company and marry whoever he chooses.

**Kyoya's plans in operation**

Kyoya was a mastermind like his father. He already own a few companies outside of his dad's companies. As well as real estate. He does his thinking ahead of time. He put his plans in motion the day Haruhi became his girlfriend. First Kyoya privately hired a lawyer. He had the lawyer emancipate him. Kyoya could make decisions without his father consent. Kyoya bought a middle class home behind the Ootori estate. Kyoya's father was hardly ever at home. Kyoya paid a computer and video genius to put a fake feed in the surveillance cameras leading to his wing of the estate. Kyoya hired construction contractors to discreetly come into his bedroom. From Kyoya's bedroom closet, they where to build a secret elevator leading down to the underground path the contractors created. This underground path lead about 500 ft. to house Kyoya bought. An elevator was built at the end of the path underground. The elevator only when up to the master bedroom closet. He set up confidentiality contract with the contractor before any work was done. I took him eight months to accomplish this part of his plan.

**Courtship with Haruhi**

Kyoya and Haruhi have been dating a year now. They took their relationship very slow. They shared their first kiss three months into their relationship. They mainly had fun on their dates. They dates were full of fun activities. Such as, swimming at his place, biking, hiking, skating and video games, you get the idea. They managed to always get away from the other host club members. Kyoya was tracking all of their whereabouts. He often informed Haruhi how to avoid them. When the other host club member couldn't get in touch with her on the after school and weekends. They started to all stay after while she cleaned up. Kyoya was all on top of what they were doing. So he slip her a note while the others were fooling around. The note said " Haruhi I'm leaving. Tell them your going to the bathroom. Then meet me in the limo. they wanted to stay. Let them clean up." Haruhi met Kyoya in the limo. Kyoya suggested to Haruhi, that she should tell them, if they stayed, they clean up, I've got to study. They stopped staying after. The members of the club, started staking out at Haruhi house after class. Kyoya told her to exit out the rear window of the house, down the escape ladder and meet him at his usual spot. They stopped staking her out after a full month. None of the host club members even suspected Haruhi and Kyoya as a couple. Many times they when to his place. And had fun. His father was hardly ever home. Most of the Ootori staff was sworn to secrecy concerning the fact that Haruhi spending time there. Kyoya is falling in love with Haruhi. Kyoya is 17 and starting school as a senior. He has to find out what Haruhi wants. What Haruhi's Dreams are.

Kyoya: Haruhi

Haruhi: Huh?

Kyoya: We been dating for months now. How do I fit in your plan for the future?

Haruhi: Kyoya your baiting me. Why do you want to know that?

Kyoya: I'm not baiting you. I just want to know you plans for the future?

Haruhi: You know I want to win a scholarship to college. Then train to be an attorney.

Kyoya: What about your personal life?

Haruhi: I definitely see you in my personal life.

Kyoya: As what?

Haruhi: There you go again. Baiting me. Tell about your plans for the future?

Kyoya: Okay. I'll take the focus off you and I'll tell you. I love you. I eventually want to make you my wife. I want four kids and be the successor my father's company and run the business. (Haruhi is blushing.)

Haruhi: I love you too Kyoya. (Kyoya eye's nearly pop out of his head.)

Kyoya: This is the first time you ever told me this. Since when?

Haruhi: Little before you kissed me for the first time.

Kyoya: Marry me.

Haruhi: Kyoya. We are both 17 years old. We are to young to get married. And I have to go to college.

Kyoya: So. Marry me.

Haruhi: Where would we live. If babies come along, who would take care of my babies?

Kyoya: Our house I already purchased. Your dad can live with us. As for babies, me, you and the 2 nannies I hire.

Haruhi: What? You bought a house?

Kyoya: Yes. I still want your anwser? I don't at this moment have a ring for you. But I will buy you one of your choice today, if you marry me.

Haruhi: I want to earn a law degree. And were only 17 year old. Who will marry us at 17.

Kyoya: Being married shouldn't stop from going to college. If you marry me you won't have to worry about having a scholarship. I will pay for all your schooling to any college you prefer. We can get marry in Las Vegas, U.S.A. Your 17 and your father will give you consent to marry, because he knows I will take good care of you and he would be at the cermony.

Haruhi: What about you? Your 17. I'm pretty sure your father won't agree with you marrying a commoner.

Kyoya: I'm legally emancipated. I can make my own discisions. No my father won't approve. That's why if we marry, our private wedding and marriage will be secret. Only six people will know. The four that does know, will be under contract of secrecy.

Haruhi: Who besides me and you will know?

Kyoya: Your father, my sister, her husband and the person marrying us, will be the only ones that know.

Haruhi: Have you talked to my father about any of this.

Kyoya: Not yet. You have not accepted my proposal. Do you love me enough to marry me?

Haruhi: We dated for almost a year now. I know you enough to know I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you can pull it off, Yes I will marry you. But, I don't want kids until after I graduate from college.

Kyoya: I love you and I want to be intimate with you soon. So the sooner the better. I need at least two weeks to plan everthing. How about in two weeks?

Haruhi: Okay. I think it would be best to talk to my father together.

Kyoya: Agreed. The engagement and wedding band I buy you, must not be worn in public. I only want you to wear them when we have intercourse. (Kyoya is smirking and Haruhi is blushing.) You may wear them I public after you graduate from college.


	5. Planned Piece of Secret Bliss

Planned Piece of Secret Bliss

When Haruhi said yes to Kyoya's proposal, Kyoya didn't waste any time. That day him and Haruhi when shopping for a wedding ring set. All she had to do is point to the one she wanted and he bought it. He let her wear the engagement ring around her neck, on a gold chain and under her blouse. Kyoya is known for making vacation reservations and booking for events for the host club. It was nothing to plan a private but secret wedding. He made reservations online and negotiated for the best but private accommodations. Kyoya and his sister would fly in the Ootori private jet. Haruhi and her father would fly by a first-class airline carrier. Kyoya can't plan no further without involving them.

**Father converses with his father**

Kyoya: Father I want to go to Las Vegas with some friends for the weekend, two weeks from now. Is it alright?

Yoshio: Why are you asking me? You tend to go wherever you want you go any way? I can always track you down when I need you.

Kyoya: Well father. I need the company jet that weekend.

Yoshio: Well let me see if I have plans for my personal jet. (Yoshio checks his calendar.) No I don't have any plans. You have my permission.

Kyoya: Thank you father.

Yoshio: Oh Kyoya your turning 18 soon. And I'm looking for you a bride. I want to make you my successor. I've seen your successful investments. I'm impressed.

Kyoya: I'm glad that your happy with my progress. But do I have to get married to be successor?

Yoshio: Yes. That's the only way you'll be successor to my empire.

Kyoya: Thank you father. May I be dismissed.

Yoshio: Your dismissed.

**Discussion with sister**

Kyoya: Fuyume

Fuyume: Yes Kyoya

Kyoya: I would have liked to come to your wedding when you married Daniel. father forbidden me to come.

Fuyume: I know. I don't blame you at all.

Kyoya: Will you be in my wedding if I get married.

Fuyume: I would miss it for nothing.

Kyoya: Then you and your husband pack you things. I'm getting married in a week and a half from know.

Fuyume: Kyoya you stop joking with me. That really immature of you to joke with me.

Kyoya: Fuyume. Look into my eyes. I'm serious.

Fuyume: You are serious aren't you. No wait your only 17. You have to be at least 18 to marry. Does father have anything to do with this?

Kyoya: Fuyume father doesn't know anything. Your the only one that knows besides myself and my fiancee. I can legally make my own decisions. I've been emancipated since I was 16 years old. Fuyume I know I can count on you to keep what I'm telling you confidential.

Fuyume: Yes Kyoya. Just don't let father ruin your life. Do I know the bride-to-be?

Kyoya: No She's a commoner. Her name is Fujioka Haruhi. Fuyume I want you and your husband to go to Las Vegas with me not next Friday. But the Friday after that. We will leave at 5:00 PM I will sneak you and you husband on the private jet. Is that a yes?

Fuyume: I'm in. I'm glad your taking control of your own happiness. Mother would be proud of you.

**Haruhi and Kyoya talk to Ranka**

Kyoya: Ranka-san. I love your daughter.

Ranka: I know. You take good care of her. What this talk about?

Kyoya: Before you give me an answer about my proposal to you. Please hear me out.

Ranka: Okay. Talk to me.

Kyoya: Me and Haruhi decided to get married.

Ranka: Your both to young.

Kyoya: I've been legally able to make my decisions. Since I was 16 years old.

Ranka: Does your father know what your planning?

Kyoya: No he doesn't. I'm asking you not to tell him. I will be disowned. Can I trust you to keep this conversation confidential.

Haruhi: Please father.

Ranka: Okay. I will do that much. My daughter is too young to get married. She must be 18. How come you two can't wait until she's 18.

Kyoya: Haruhi I think you want to answer that question.

Haruhi: I'm a virgin.

Ranka: You are? I would have thought you and Kyoya got together by now. I'm making you take birth control pills.

Kyoya: Why are you making her take birth control pills?

Ranka: I think you can guess.

Kyoya, Haruhi and Ranka: Tamaki!

Haruhi: I love Kyoya. But I really want to wait until after I get married to have sex. I don't want to date him another year, knowing I have so much passion for him. I want to be his wife. He has the means to take care of me. I need your consent to marry him. Please

Ranka: Darling, if he can pay for your college, buy a home for both of you and pay for the wedding. I will do it.

Kyoya: Do I have your word on what you just said?

Ranka: I was being sarcastic. Your to young to own a home for my daughter and pay for her college. Not to mention, plan the wedding.

Kyoya: Do you want to make a friendly wager?

Ranka: If I win you pay me 1,000,000.00 yen. If you win I will give Haruhi permission to marry you and pay for the wedding.

Kyoya: Agreed. (Ranka and Kyoya shake hands.)

Kyoya reaches into his briefcase. Pulls out a picture of his house, attached to the deed to the house he purchased a year ago.

Kyoya: I'm telling only you and my fiancee. This bank statement is only one of my ten bank accounts. That's my smallest account. (Kyoya hands the bank statement to Ranka (150,887,402.09 yen) Ranka almost fell out of his seat.)

Haruhi: Father let me see that. (Haruhi grabs the statement out of her father's hand. She saw the statement and fell to her knees. Kyoya had to catch her before her did damage to herself.)

Kyoya: Haruhi sweetheart, close your mouth.

Haruhi: This is only one account?

Kyoya: Yes. The smallest account. Get a good look my fiancee. Because that's the last time your will ever see any of my bank statements. You will never have to worry about money matters. So Ranka. Did I win ?

Ranka: Y-Yes. (Ranka is still in shock.) Yes you won. I pay for the wedding.

Kyoya: All I really wanted is for you to be at the wedding, to give your daughter away with your permission and blessing. The wedding is already paid for. You and Haruhi will fly to Las Vegas by commercial airline, first-class. (Kyoya gives two round-trip airplane tickets to Ranka and Haruhi.)This wedding is secret. Ranka will you be will to sign this sworn secrecy contract?

Haruhi: Let me see that? (She takes it from Kyoya.) Kyoya you want my dad to pay you if he talks to anybody about our plans. Kyoya this is not necessary. Don't sign it dad. Kyoya I'm disappointed.

Kyoya: I apologize of course you won't say anything.

Ranka: Kyoya-kun don't make me change my mind.

Kyoya: I have more planning to do. Haruhi Please look over the Prenuptial agreement. Call me if you think it's not fair, then we can discuss it later.

Haruhi: Okay.

**After host club in session**

Everyone ask each other what they were going to do for the weekend. Kyoya and Haruhi is going to get marry that weekend. What would they say?

Kyoya: I'm going to a wedding in Las Vegas. A good friend on mine I getting married. ( Kyoya was glad the twins didn't question him further. Haruhi slyly gives him the eye.)

Haruhi: My dad is taking me out of town to visit some friends.

Kaoru: Where?

Haruhi: My father didn't tell me. He said it was a surprise.

Hikaru: How are you traveling?

Haruhi: You will have to ask my dad?

Hikaru: Okay. (Haruhi was sweating. Kyoya heard what was happening. He speed-dialed Ranka before Hikaru did. Kyoya informed Ranka what was going down, as he walked away.) Oh the line is busy. I will call later.

Hikaru was foolish enough to call him back. Ranka just basic told him it was none of his business.

**Las Vegas wedding**

Kyoya and Haruhi got married Sunday after noon. The ceremony was held in a beautiful garden. Haruhi wore a White halter style wedding gown. Haruhi's hair was combed to the back with a veil and row of white roses in the back. And a big bouquet of white roses. Fuyume was the maid-of-honor. Fuyume wore a blue strapless dress. She had a bouquet of white roses. Daniel, Fuyume husband, was the best man. He, Ranka and Kyoya had on matching tuxedos. After the ceremony, they watch some Las Vegas shows and when dancing. Kyoya had made reservations for three rooms at an exspensive 5-star hotel. One for Ranka, one room for Fuyume and her husband. Kyoya reserved the Honeymoon suite for him and Haruhi.

**The Honeymoon Suite**

Kyoya opened the door to the suite. Pick up Haruhi and entered the suite. He put her down gave her a passionate kiss. Kyoya pulled back a little to talk.

Kyoya: Before I begin loving your body. (Looking up and down her body.) We have to talk.

Haruhi: Okay. Talk.

Kyoya: I want it to appear like were not married when we return home.

Haruhi: I know that.

Kyoya: You remember the picture of the house that I showed you and your father?

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: I Just had your name put on the deed along with mine. Haruhi that's now your house too.

Haruhi: Really.

Kyoya: Really. I want you to move your father in with you. I want it to appear like your mother's relative left the house to you as an inheritance.

Haruhi: Won't you live with us?

Kyoya: Yes and No.

Haruhi: The house that I bought is in back of the Ootori estate and directly in back of my wing of the estate. I secretly had contractors come in and make a secret underground passage from my bedroom closet, to the master bedroom closet of our house. That way I will be sleeping with you every night. Or you can visit me. You would have to visit me only when I'm there. You might just have to call me. I don't want you to get caught by the our staff. In our home, I want it to appear just like only you and your father live there.

Haruhi: When did you do that?

Kyoya: As soon as I bought the house, I made the renovations. I'm giving you two sets of keys. Give one set to Ranka.

Haruhi: Okay. But Kyoya.

Kyoya: Huh?

Haruhi: When can we make our marriage public?

Kyoya: When you graduate from college. Now let's make love and seal the deal to our marriage.

Haruhi: Amen to that.

Kyoya and Haruhi consummated there marriage and when there separate ways in the mourning. As if nothing happened. Kyoya, Daniel and Fuyume got on the Ootori private jet. And Ranka and Haruhi got on the commercial flight back home. Haruhi explained to Ranka that Kyoya wants them to move in with in the week. She gave him a set of keys. And that's what they did. As soon they did, Kyoya would show up with his Ipad,( His Ipad show him what when on at the estate. So he can see if anyone came close to his bedroom at the estate.) in their master suite every night at 8:00PM at night. He had Haruhi wake him around 5:00 AM so he can be in his bed at the estate by the time the maids woke him up at 7:30 AM. This routine when on for eight years. Kyoya and Haruhi still carried on dating privately. Even went on trips together discreetly. No one knew Haruhi and Kyoya were in matrimonial bliss just about every night. Except Ranka, Fuyume and her husband.


	6. You Must Marry

You Must Marry

Kyoya had just left Haruhi in their bed too late. He wanted to make love to her that mourning, but ran out of time. He just got back to the estate in time. The maid was at the door, just about to knock when Kyoya locked the closet. He was naked. He jump into his bed and made like he was asleep.

MaeLing: Master Kyoya get up.

Kyoya: GO! AWAY! MAELING! Shoo!

MaeLing: You know this is an everyday thing with you. Master Kyoya!

Kyoya: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I'M NAKED! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE MY PRIVATES MAELING! GO!

MaeLing: I seen your privates before. Now get up or I will make you.

Kyoya: When did you ever see my privates?

MaeLing: When Tamaki bought you home drunk. You threw up and I had to give you a bath. Remember.

Kyoya: Oh. How old was I?

MaeLing: Ten. Oh you still don't want to get up.

Kyoya: There's a reason... (She snatches the sheet from him. To find he has a hard on.)

MaeLing: (Her eye's widen. He's quite large.) Oh Master Kyoya are you alright. I'm sorr...

Kyoya: I should have my father fire you for what you just did! Get out now! (Kyoya jumps up and snatches the sheet back.)

MaeLing: Y-Your father wants to see you. (The look Kyoya gave, struck fear in MaeLing. She started trembling.)

Kyoya: Get out before I have your job on the line! And never enter my bedroom again!

**Yoshio's home office**

Yoshio: Kyoya your about to graduate three weeks from now. I found a bride for you. (Kyoya sighs) What's wrong with you. You should be happy. Any ways I want you to marry her two weeks after your graduation.

Kyoya: Who am I marrying father?

Yoshio: Her name is Yosaka Hikari.

Kyoya: Oh no not her. (Tall chubby girl with long red hair. Loves sweet food and shopping. Dresses like a whore. Not a virgin. Almost every jock has had her.)

Yoshio: What's wrong with her? Her father own the company we buy our weapons from. If you marry her. This marriage agreement will save our enterprise millions.

Kyoya: Nothing father.

Yoshio: I want you to start dating her. Because your going to marry her five week from now.

Kyoya: You want me to marry her. But I have my own terms that must be met.

Yoshio: What are your terms son?

Kyoya: Father I will marry her. But I want our marriage private. No press or tabloids what so ever about my marriage to her. And I don't want to date her. I want to talk to her once before I marry her. I want 75% of the company stocks and named the successor to the Ootori empire. If any word leaks out of my marriage to her. I get an annulment from the marriage. An still keep my holding and standing in the company. And finally, I want her to stay in the wing Fuyume stayed in. (The wing on the other side of the mansion from Kyoya's part.) In the prenuptial agreement she gets only 200,000,000.00 yen no alimony, If I'm at fault. If she refuses to marry me, I still keep my standing in the company. So please tie up all the lose ends on your part. Agreed.

Yoshio: I Knew I chose the right son to be successor. Son you do business like me. I feel I'm leaving our empire in good hands. I'm proud our you. Agreed. Son does that mean there will be no grand kids.

Kyoya: Quite possible. You have grandchildren. Fuyume has two children. Akito has one.

Yoshio: They don't count.

Kyoya: I'll have my lawyer draw up the contracts. Dismissed?

Yoshio: Dismissed.

**Talk with Hikari**

Kyoya: Hikari-chan do you really want to marry me?

Hikari: Your the most successful bachelor in Japan. Who wouldn't want to marry you?

Kyoya: After I tell you how our marriage will be like. You may change your mind?

Hikari: I don't Think so. So tell me how will our marriage be?

Kyoya: For starters, we will never sleep together. I will never have intercourse with you. So there will never be any children. I won't even sleep in the same room with you. Not even in the same wing of the house with you. You must be discreet when coming in and going out of the Ootori residence. The public can't know we're married what so ever. If the public does know about our marriage. I can annul the marriage and you get nothing. Do you still want to marry me?

Hikari: I have no choice. My father will disown me if I don't marry you.

Kyoya: Okay.

**Marriage of distaste**

Kyoya knew that this marriage would end quickly. Kyoya had a long list of stipulations and loop holes in the prenuptial agreement, that would allow him to be a very wealthy man. He married her and gave her only a gold band and a hand shake. He knew her history. He knew she couldn't last long without sex. He hired investigators to watch her 24/7. He had hidden cameras all in her bedroom. Even night vision cameras in her bedroom. No one knew of his marriage to Hikari. But his father, her father, his attorney and the person that married them. Kyoya marriage to Hikari only lasted three months.


	7. Pregnancy

Pregnancy

Kyoya and Haruhi have been married for almost a year now. He notices every mourning lately she's been getting sick in the mourning. He aware for the symptoms women get during pregnancy. He wonders if she pregnant.

Kyoya: Haruhi are you alright. (coughing and throwing up.)

Haruhi: Kyoya do I look alright to you?

Kyoya: Of course not. You been throwing up a lot lately. Did you miss your period?

Haruhi: I never bothered to check. (She checks the calendar. ) Oops. Yes I'm late Kyoya. But that can be right. I'm on the pill. I shouldn't be pregnant.

Kyoya: Know a little bit about medicine. Didn't you take anti-biotic for anything?

Haruhi: I took an anti-biotic for the infection in my mouth.

Kyoya: Because you took the anti-biotic, it weakened the effectiveness of your birth control pills. You could be pregnant. If you had told me you were taking the anti-biotic. I would have worn a lamb skin condom. But it may be a little late for that. I'll get you a pregnancy test later. I have to go to my room know.

Later that day, Kyoya bought Haruhi a pregnancy test. She took the test. The test came out positive.

**Plot a pregnancy**

Kyoya has been married to Hikari for two months now. Yoshio wants grand-kids from Kyoya. He summoned Hikari to his office.

Yoshio: How are thing going with my son and you?

Hikari: It isn't. Is your son gay. I never see him around women. He told me he will never have intercourse with me. I don't know how you will ever have grand kids.

Yoshio: I plan to fix that. All I need to know is that you know how to ride a man. Do you?

Hikari: Of course.

Yoshio: Are you ovulating or close to it?

Hikari: I think so.

Yoshio: Well then I may have grand-kids after all. Stay put. (Yoshio gets on the phone to call one of the his doctors.)

Sutaka: Sutaka how can I help you.

Yoshio: Sutaka-san I need you to give my son a sedative. He just won't sleep. I will be against his will. But I know what's best for him.

Sutaka: Okay. But it will cost you.

Yoshio: Okay. Oh I also need. That shot you prescribe men to give them an erection.

Sutuaka: Okay.(Hangs up.)

Yoshio: Hikari-san I want you to go to Kyoya's master suite by around 7:00 PM. I change my mind. Kyoya is rarely in his room. Wait in your room I'll have him brought to you.

Yoshio call his son in the office. The doctor drugged him and administered the erectile drug. Yoshio had the staff take him to Hikari's room. Hikari was ordered to have relations with Kyoya. And she did. Afterwards the Ootori staff took him back to his room in his bed. Kyoya woke up and found that it was 9:00 PM. He dashed over to him and Haruhi's bed. He got a phone call in the middle of the night. Master Kyoya when you get the chance, you should see the video footage. All I can say is someone is plotting against you. After watching the footage he knew his father was plotting to make himself a grandfather and Kyoya a dad. He knew his dad was ruthless. But he didn't think he would act against his son. Kyoya Knew he had to open his eye's and not fall for his father's tricks. Time revealed. Hikari didn't get pregnant. But having raped Kyoya that one time. Left her in want. She had relations with a male prostitute. Kyoya got it on video camera. Kyoya divorced her. He felt sorry for her situation and gave her a few pennies.(1,000,000.00 yen) Haruhi was pregnant eight weeks and miscarried.


	8. Family Revealed

Family Revealed

Kyoya paid for Haruhi's education. Haruhi became a fine lawyer. Winning most of her cases for the prosecution. After eight years of marriage. Kyoya moved Haruhi and their five kids in the Ootori estate. Their was no more room in their old middle-class home. Ranka had died a year ago. There was no reason to stay. They all came to the front door to the estate. They all walked to Yoshio's office.

Yoshio: Kyoya what are a these children doing in my office?

Kyoya: These children you see here are your grandchildren.

Yoshio: These kid are yours and out off wedlock.

Kyoya: Yes these kids are mine and Haruhi's.

Yoshio: I know you. Your the one that told be off for bashing Kyoya. (Haruhi Nods) Why you have kids out of wedlock.

Kyoya: Me and Haruhi have been married for many years. We eloped years ago.

Yoshio: How were you able to have a married life. You lived here with me, in this estate for years.

Kyoya: Yes father is did live in this estate you, but I also lived with my wife too. I will never tell you my secret. But I will tell you, I slept with my wife every night we were married. And we conceived six children together.

Yoshio: I only see five. Where is the other one.

Kyoya: It's dead. Didn't make it.

Yoshio: I have to admit. I didn't think I would have grand kids. (Haruhi places their five week old son. In Yoshio's arms. Kid ages from 5-weeks to 5 years. 3 Boys and 2 Girls.)

Kyoya: I wish you would warm up to Fuyume, Akito and Sato kids. And forgive them. Your missing out father.

Yoshio: You seen them.

Kyoya: I have pictures of all of them in my phone. Have a look father. I'm throwing a big party for just family. You can attend or not attend.

Kyoya eventually convinced his father to forgive his brothers and sister. And accept their kids and mates. Kyoya all invited his family and all of the host club members and their families. Since they were his biggest family support during his lonely years. Kyoya wanted Haruhi to start having his children after the loss of their first child by miscarriage. When Haruhi started having kids, many of the host club member put two and two together and figured out Kyoya and Haruhi is a couple. Their children has a mixture of both of their looks. They found out around the end of the first year of college for Haruhi.


End file.
